


Cigarettes and Old Perfume

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [91]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, Loving Parents, M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Livvy Harrington-Hargrove went on an adventureOne-shot based on the song Cigarettes and Old Perfume by Have Mercy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Cigarettes and Old Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Empty Apartment

**-Seven Years Later-**

Seven years later and the Harrington-Hargroves were expecting yet again, however, not all members of their little family were excited.

Seven year old, Livvy Harrington-Hargrove was not happy at all to be getting not only one baby brother but two brothers. Yeah, she was excited at first but not so much anymore.

As Steve goes on with his pregnancy and gets closer to having the boys Livvy starts to isolate herself from her parents because she feels they’ll forget about her and won’t love her anymore. It was tough being an only child for seven years to now have the attention no longer on her. She was their princess, their baby, their everything and probably when those babies are born, she’s just gonna be forgotten.

Livvy didn’t quite understand that her mommy and daddy will still love her and care for her, she just saw it as they’re replacing her with two more babies. She wasn’t exactly the type of child to act out, but as of late, she’s been getting pretty fresh and mouthy around her parents which isn’t good for any of them.

Today, just like every other day since Steve announced his pregnancy, Livvy just wasn’t feeling it. The three of them sat at the table eating dinner which consisted of Steve’s famous spaghetti with a side salad and lots of garlic bread because “the babies are craving it”.

Livvy sat there, endlessly twirling her pasta in her fork, scratching the plate with the metal causing her parents to shudder from the noise, but that didn’t stop them from the conversation they were having.

Steve and Billy were going back and forth about the babies, like always, and Livvy was so annoyed with it. She was mumbling to herself with her face squished against her palm, still twirling her spaghetti in her fork.

“The babies were kicking so hard today, I thought I was gonna have to leave my meeting to...Stupid babies.” Both Billy and Steve look over at Livvy having heard her snide comment.

“Is there something you’d like to say to us Liv?” Billy asks.

“Nope.” She answers and takes in a mouthful of spaghetti.

“No, if you have something to say then say it.” Billy urges her, slowly getting heated with his daughter’s attitude.

She chews her food then swallows before answering. “I didn’t say anything, daddy.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Steve clears his throat and takes a bite of his spaghetti, deciding to change the conversation. “So, Livvy, how was school today?”

“Good, I guess.” She shrugs.

“Just good? You didn’t learn anything fascinating in second grade today?” Steve asks with a smile on his face, hoping to get through to her.  
“Nope. We just did grammar and spelling today.”

“Oh, well that’s cool too. I wasn’t a very good speller in school, or reader for that matter.” Steve shrugs. “I wonder if your brothers will be as smart as you. I’m sure they’ll take after their sister and-”

“Can you stop talking about the stupid babies?!” Livvy yells, stunning both her parents at how much she raised her voice. “Babies are so annoying! I hate them and wish they wouldn't be born!”

Livvy’s face softened once she realized what she had done. Her mother’s lip quivered and tears spilled from his eyes while Billy angrily eyed her.

“Olivia, apologize to your mother then take yourself upstairs.” Billy seethes. “NOW!”

Livvy pushed her plate away from her and ran away from the dining room. She stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door leaving her parents confused at the table.

Billy squeezes Steve’s hand and they finish their dinner in silence.

Afterwards, Steve busies himself by doing the dishes and picking up while Billy went to go check on Livvy. He rarely yells at her and knew he most likely scared her, but she had no right to talk to Steve like that, no matter how she’s feeling.

He had gone to his husband first and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You know she didn’t mean it babe. She’s just going through some things obviously and has been bottling up inside.”

“I know.” Steve sniffles, he was still crying and couldn’t seem to stop. “It’s just with her acting out and my hormones, it’s driving me insane and I-I-”

“It’s okay sweetheart. I’ll go talk to her and see what’s going on okay?”

Steve nods and turns his neck, giving Billy a kiss before going back to doing the dishes.

Billy walks upstairs and knocks on his daughter’s bedroom door. “Livvy? Baby?” He stands there with a hand tucked under his armpit waiting for a response. When he gets nothing, he knocks again, “Liv?” Billy twists the knob and opens the door.

There on the bed, Livvy was crying, hugging her favorite stuffed animal to her chest.

Billy walked to her bed and sat down, bringing a gentle hand to her back.

Livvy flinches at his touch and scoots further away from him.

“Livvy, daddy’s sorry for yelling at you.” He tells her and sighs. He never ever wanted to be like his asshole father, but it seemed like old habits were coming to light and he was going to do his best to make sure they never come back. “Sweetheart, you know I would never do anything to hurt you but that doesn’t give you the right to talk back to mommy like that. You hurt his feelings.”

“...I didn’ mean to.” She whimpers into her stuffed bunny.  
“I know you didn’t, baby. C’mere.” Billy pulls her closer to him, no matter how hard she tries to stay put, she fails. He pulls her into his arms and rubs circles along her back while she cries into his neck. “Tell daddy what’s wrong. I know that something's up and it’s not good to not talk about it, honey.”

Livvy takes a few minutes to calm down before speaking again. “I don’t wan’ new babies here. I wan it to just be us, like always.”

Billy frowns and strokes the hair away from her face. “I understand bringing new babies here is going to change everything but you know that mommy and I will still love you right?”

She shakes her head as more tears fill her eyes.

“Mommy and I will always love you, baby girl. No matter how many kids we have, we’ll love every single one of them, including you. Just because we’re gonna be welcoming two babies doesn’t mean we’re going to love you any less and forget about her.”

“Then how come all you and-and mommy talk about is the babies? What about me?”

“Sweetheart, mommy and I only talk about them so much because we have to know how they’re doing, if they’re okay inside mommy’s belly and get ready for them when they come. I know it can get annoying, I get it, but we can’t help it, Liv.”

“How come?”

“Well because mommy and I created those babies inside his belly from a special hug only adults can do. They’re both gonna be a part of me and a part of mommy, just like you so they’re special to us just like you’re special to us.” Billy boops her nose and gets a small smile out of her. “You know, you’re going to be a big part of these babies' lives too. They’re gonna need their big sister to guide them and teach them all that they’ll know.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She shrugs and her smile kinda grows a little and Billy was glad she was feeling better. “I’m sorry daddy.” She gives him a hug and he happily hums as she does so.

“I forgive you, babe. But, you made mommy very upset so please go apologize to him too. I know you didn’t mean to make him sad did you?”

“No.”

“Okay then, let’s go.”

Billy takes his daughter back downstairs and she goes over to Steve who is now sitting on the couch, flipping through channels with his glasses on.

“Mommy,” She gets onto the couch next to Steve and he turns to look at her. “I’m sorry for not being a good girl and hurting your feelings. I didn’t mean to make you sad before.”

Steve cups her face and smiles at his girl, “It’s okay honey, I forgive you.” He says and she smiles. “But just know that if something’s bothering you or you just want advice, you can always come talk to me or daddy. We’ll help you as much as we can, but at least we’ll know.”  
“Okay mommy.”

“Okay. Can I have a kiss?” Steve asks her.

“Sure.” She puckers her lips and presses a kiss to her mommy’s lips then cuddles into his side, keeping her hands far away from his growing baby belly.

“Do you want to feel the babies move? They’re pretty active right now.”

“No, thank you.” She answers and stays put at her mommy’s side while watching whatever was on tv.

**-Months Later-**

Steve had the twins and Livvy wasn’t taking the adjustment well.

Her parents barely have time for her and she just misses them so much because they’re always with the babies since they constantly need their attention, Livvy’s just left there in the dust like how she imagined.

Well, Livvy was hoping today would be different. She had a good feeling from the moment she woke up, the day was going to be great. She ate breakfast, went to school, got a special award, and was now getting picked up by her father.

While she was waiting for Billy to arrive among the sea of parents, she was smiling, eager to share the good news with him, but that smile soon faded when she saw him approach her with his phone pressed to his ear.

Billy waves at her teacher who let her go and Livvy walked outside, taking Billy’s hand.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hi babe. How was school?” He asks, with the phone still pressed to his ear.

“It was go-”

“-I’m leaving now Steve...yeah I know...I know...I’m…” Billy no longer seemed interested in his daughter and was more focused on his husband, whom he just left at home for ten minutes so he could pick up their daughter from school. Steve was going insane at the house with the boys and she didn’t have the chance to share her news.

So the entire car ride home, Billy was on the phone with Steve and didn’t say a word to his daughter. Like she didn’t even exist.

When they got to the house, Livvy helped herself out and walked inside with Billy behind her. She’s met with the sounds of her colicky brothers crying and screaming like they’ve been for the past week. She groans to herself and just goes upstairs knowing her parents won’t pay any attention to her.

Livvy had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time she arrived at her bedroom. She closes the door behind her and decides to run away. They’re not gonna miss her, they barely notice her when she’s around, so it’d be best if she just leaves.

She packs some clothes into her book bag, a jacket, her stuffed animal, and some books, satisfied with what she’s bringing. She then goes back downstairs and sneaks out through the garage. She knew Hawkins well enough to know her way around, even if they did live pretty deep in the woods. She’d manage.

While she was gone, Steve nor Billy even knew she left because the boys were so needy and wouldn’t settle, driving their parents up the wall.

Livvy walks for about an hour and decides to go visit her Auntie Max at her job. She takes herself to the local diner where Max picked up extra shifts when she wasn’t in school.

She walks in and the bell goes off, signaling another customer has come in. The hostess looks up from her stand and doesn’t see anyone in front of her, only the top of someone’s head. She peeks over the stand and sees Livvy standing there with a smile on her face, trying to hide that she’s been crying.

“May I help you?” She asks.

“Is my Auntie Max here?” Livvy asks.

“Uh, I think so.” The girl looks around and spots waiting on a table. “She’s right there. C’mon I’ll bring you over.” She takes Livvy across the restaurant to Max and taps on her co-workers shoulder.

“Yeah?” Max turns around and sees her niece standing there with a bookbag and tear stained face. “Livvy? What are you doing here?” She hugs the little girl to her. “Are you alright?”

“I came by myself. Mommy and daddy don’t love me anymore so I ran away.” Livvy tells her aunt.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” The girl returns to her stand while Max directs her niece to an empty booth. She goes to inform her manager she’s taking her break and grabs a piece of pie for Livvy.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Max puts the plate in front of her niece then slides in across from her. “Do your parents even know you’re here?”

“No. They don’t love me anymore.”

“That’s not true, Liv. They love you very much.”

“No they don’t.” Livvy argues. “They’re always with the babies and never have time for me anymore.” She sniffles on the verge of tears. “I c-couldn’t even tell them my big news.”

“What big news?”

“I got s-student of the month and-and mommy and daddy didn’t care wh-what I had to say so I-I-I left.” She cries.

“Oh sweetie.” Max comforts her niece and supplies her with some napkins to wipe her tears. “You can stay here with me until I get off but I have to call your parents to let them know you’re okay, alright?”

Livvy nods and wipes her fallen tears.

“Eat your pie, babes. It’s on me.” She tells her and walks away with her phone in her hand, ready to call her brother.

At the house, Steve and Billy finally got the boys settled. The babies were asleep in their mobilized bouncers with a lullaby playing. Their parents were both on the couch, exhausted from all the boisterous screaming and crying and tears that were shed. They were enjoying the silence when Billy’s phone suddenly rang, startling them.

“Shit!” Billy hurried to get his phone while Steve’s eyes stayed glued on their babies, cursing his husband if his phone woke them up.

Once Billy gets to his phone, he answers it and holds his breath, waiting for a sound but neither boys made a peep. He lets it out and finally answers the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” Max says and can just see her brother rolling his eyes that she called. “Look, I don’t want you to freak out but Livvy’s here. She ran away from home and came to see me.”

“SHE WHAT?!” Billy yells and covers his mouth, taking himself into the back room before he wakes his sons and his husband really gives him something to be sorry for. “Is she okay?! How did she get there?! Fuck!”

“She’s fine. She was crying and said that you guys don’t love her anymore so she packed herself a bag and walked here I guess.”

“My poor baby. She must’ve been so scared.” Billy felt a tug at his heartstrings knowing his baby girl felt so unloved and unwanted that she left. “Steve and I had no idea she even left. We were so focused on the babies that we didn’t even suspect she was gone.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. We all know you and Steve are stressed and tired, and I’m sure with her doing this just put the cherry on top.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Billy sighs and his husband comes into the room, concerned with whatever he and Max were talking about. “God, I feel like such an asshole that this happened.”

“Everyone fucks up, Billy.”

“Yeah but not like this. Steve and I have been so occupied with the babies and have been spending a lot of their time with them, we rarely do things with her or for her, poor thing. I’m such a terrible father.”

Max didn’t say anything at first because she was trying to figure out what to say to her brother. Yeah, he did fuck up, there was no denying that but he also loves his daughter more tha anything in the world so she needed to not be a bitch to him.

“You are not a terrible father, you’re a great father. Livvy’s just having a hard time adjusting to the babies being there, it happens. Look, I’ll keep her with me and she can spend the night at my place just to settle down. She’s already packed herself some clothes so she’ll be fine and I’ll drop her off tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thank you, Max.” Billy swallows, feeling the hard lump in the back of his throat. “Please tell her we love her and will see her tomorrow.”

“I will. Bye Billy.”

“Bye.” Billy hangs up and turns to his husband, who stood there still confused. “We’re awful parents, babe.” Billy tells him, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Livvy’s gone, Steve!” Billy shouts. “She packed a bag and left and us being the idiots we are didn’t even know she was gone! What kind of parents are we?! Our own daughter ran away and we had no idea!”

“Well where is she?! Is she okay?!”

“She went to see Max at work. She said she’s fine and is gonna spend the night with her.” Billy explains.

Steve sits on the guest bed, running a hand through his hair. “Wow, we haven’t been a good mommy or daddy to her. We fucked up Billy, we fucked up bad.” He cries.

“I know, Steve. I,” Billy heavily sighs and runs his hand down his face. “Let’s just give her some space tonight and tomorrow we can sit down and talk, okay?”

Steve nods and is pulled into his husband’s arm as they both cried together. Neither of them have ever felt so bad that their daughter felt she needed to run away to get their attention, it hurt them, it hurt them so bad.

They both needed to relax so they decided to take a bath together.

Billy had drawn the bath for them while Steve got the boys settled in their room and set the baby monitor on the counter just in case they woke up.

They undressed and settled in the tub together, Steve laying against Billy’s chest with his head in the crook of his neck.

Steve was so distraught that their daughter was feeling this way. How could they be so inconsiderate of her and her feelings? Poor thing must feel like they don’t want her anymore and Steve just couldn’t shake the feeling of his daughter not wanting to be with them anymore. Kids these days are affected by a lot around them, especially at such a young age, so the only thing he can do is hope she opens up to them about her problems before things escalate further.

“Hey babe?”

“Hmm.” Billy hums, acknowledging his husband’s soon-to-be question.

“I think maybe starting now we should dedicate a certain time of week for Livvy. Just her and us so that we still get that special time with her. She’s getting older and I don’t want to miss out on more than I already have.”

“That’s not a bad idea but the babies are only three months old and need us too. So, we won’t be able to do much.”

“Yeah.” Steve sadly sighs. He was stuck and unsure of what they could do for their daughter.

They both took extended leaves from work due to the babies being born earlier than expected and spending more time in the NICU monitoring them so they understand why their daughter is feeling the way she is because ever since they found out about the babies they’ve been constantly talking about them, worrying about them, helping them, and haven’t done much with her.

They hate themselves for it and don't know what to do for her, or even make up for the time lost with her.

“Whatever we do, we’ll figure it out.” Billy adds then kisses his husband before massaging his back. “She’ll be better eventually, we just need to talk to her to let her know her feelings are valid and shouldn’t be hidden or ignored.”

“Mmm.”

At Max’s place, she and Livvy ate pizza together and watched movies for a while then when it was time for bed, she put her up in the guest bedroom and tucked her in under the covers.

“Alright, are you good?” Max asks.

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay. G’night, Livvy. I love you.”

“You’re the only one that loves me.” Livvy murmurs and turns onto her side, hiding her face from her aunt.

Max frowns but kisses her goodnight then makes her way to her room feeling heartbroken that her poor little niece was feeling like this and didn’t exactly know how to help except let her share how she felt and just be supportive of her.

**-Next Morning-**

Max woke up before Livvy and decided to make Chocolate Chip French toast for them. She smiled when her niece came from the bedroom, hair wild and untamed, rubbing her eyes with little fists.

“Morning, Liv.”

“Mornin’.” Livvy pulls out a chair for herself at the table and watches her aunt set a plate of french toast in front of her with a glass of apple juice.

Max got herself some food and coffee then joined her niece at the table to eat.

“So, I called your dad yesterday and told him what happened.”

“Was he mad?” Livvy asks.

“No.” Max lies. “He and mommy were worried and are glad you’re safe with me.”

“Oh.” Livvy starts to pick at her food, before going in for a bite. “Can I stay here forever?”

“Why do you wanna stay here with boring old me? Won’t you miss your bedroom and your toys and your mommy and daddy? I’m sure they’d miss you a lot.”

“But I like staying here. There’s no crying babies and you’re the only one that loves me so I don’t wan’ go back home.”

“That’s not true, Liv. Your parents love you and so do your brothers, your other aunts and uncles, and your grandparents. A lot of people love you and want you to be happy.” Livvy sighs, eating her french toast. “I’m gonna bring you home and I’ll be with you the whole time when you talk to your parents and then if you don’t feel up to it and if you want to, you can stay with me for a few more days.”

“Okay. Thanks Auntie Max.” Livvy gives the redhead a hug and Max’s heart melts.

“You’re welcome, kid.

After breakfast, they clean up and get ready to head over to Billy and Steve’s place.

When they get there, Steve runs outside and immediately engulfs his daughter in a hug. “My god, Livvy! Are you alright?! You scared daddy and I half to death running away.” He takes a deep breath, remaining calm though. “I’m so happy you’re safe and you’re okay.” He tells her.

Billy hugs her as well and kisses her head, “I’m glad you’re okay baby girl.” He adds and ruffles her hair. “C’mon let's go talk in the living room.”

“Can auntie please come with us?”

“That’s fine.”

The four of them head inside and settle in the living room to talk. The babies were still asleep in their mobilized bouncers that were in the corner of the living room so they were set for now.

“Livvy, daddy and I want you to be completely honest with us okay? Whatever you’re feeling, tell us so we can help you.”

“Well, I-I guess I’ve been feeling very lonely and n-not loved anymore be-because you’re always with the babies.” Her lower lip wobbles and tears fill her blue eyes. Steve held his hand out for her and she took it, letting him brush a thumb along her knuckles as he began to cry too. “I k-know the babies need you b-but it’s like y-you forgot about me and all you care about are th-the babies and I-I-I hate it be-because I d-don’t have you and d-daddy to myself anymore.”

“Baby,” Steve sniffles and wipes his tears. “Daddy and I are so sorry for making you feel like we don’t love you anymore. We love you so much and have never stopped.” He tells her.

“Yeah and everything you’re feeling is normal for new siblings, but we promise that we’re going to try better and make sure you know how much we do love you.” Billy says, stroking his hand through her hair. “You mean the entire world to us and we wouldn’t know what to do if we didn’t have you in our lives.”

Livvy leaves Max’s lap and goes to sit on her daddy’s lap and gives him a hug while crying, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“We’re sorry too baby.” Billy mumbles, crying as well.

Steve wraps his arms around his family, feeling his loves in his reach, “Daddy and I love you so much and will do anything for you, baby girl. You’re our princess and we never want to see you sad or unhappy.”

Max gets teary eyed at the sight but is happy they made up and that Livvy was feeling better. “I guess I’ll be leaving you guys to it.”

“Okay, thanks for taking her in and bringing her back home.”

“Of course.” Max gets up and is given a hug by her niece.

“Thank you Auntie Max.”

“You’re welcome honey. I love you so much and if you ever wanna hang out, you can always call me.”

“Okay. I love you too.”

Max kisses the top of Livvy’s head then leaves.

Once she’s gone, Steve and Billy turn to their daughter, wiping their fallen tears.

“So, what do you want to do? Your brothers are asleep so we have some time.” Steve asks.

“Can we watch a movie together in your bed?”

“Sure.”

Billy gives her a piggyback ride to their room and lands on the bed as the three of them curl up together under the covers watching a movie before the babies wake up again.


End file.
